Online Boyfriend
by Heaven's dark Harbenger
Summary: They met online and then it became something more. Sakura a nobody suddenly got the attention of all most popular kids in school. And people she didn't want the attention of. Sakura/? highschool fanfic. character death. summary bad story better!
1. Bord in class

Online Boyfriend

**AN: a little of something new please be nice!!**

I sighed. School is so boring. I looked at my laptop. I had already finished my home work and was so bored I couldn't cry anymore. That's right I'm bored tearless.

My name is Sakura Haruno and I'm a ninth grader here at highschool. Our school is a super cool no needed books only computers school. That's right. No text books!

I drummed my fingers on the table. Kakashi went on and on about internet safety, blah, blah, blah. I looked at him. He stood in the front of the class. Also another cool thing about our school is that we call the teachers by their first names!! I love this school a lot. I've been going here all my life. Once again that's right this school is K-12th grade.

You need paper and all that jazz from K-8th! No more for me!! Like I was saying, I love this school it's just it can get really boring at times.

I exited out of the power point we were on and went on to the internet. I went on a chat room. There were a few people there. I started to chat with them.

CherryBlossomPedal has logged in.

CherryBlossomPedal: hello

Snapshotblond: hey, wat up?

CherryBlossomPedal: not much. How r u?

Snapshotblond: good, u?

CherryBlossomPedal: likewise!

Snapshotblond: cool

I'mafrickendrag has sighed in.

I'mafrickendrag: huh? ino! You changed my screen name?!

Snapshotblond: shika! There is someone here!

I stopped. Shika? Ino? But...

CherryBlossomPedal: your shikamaru nara and ino yamanacka? You guys go to my school!

Snapshotblond: really? Who r u?

I'mafrickendrag: wait! Your... sakura?

CherryBlossomPedal: yep!

Snapshotblond: wait sakura haruno? U'r in my class right now right?

I looked up and sure enough there she was on the other side of the room looking at me. Shikamaru was next to her. They both smiled and nodded to me. I smiled and nodded back to them. We looked down and started to chat again.

I'mafrickendrag: weird

Snapshotblond: u'r weird

Demonboy14 has logged on.

Demonboy14: hey guys! Wait who's cherryblossompedal?

I'mafrickendrag: her name is Sakura. She goes to our school.

Demonboy14: cool! I'm Naruto!!

CherryBlossomPedal: hey

I'mtocoolforschool has logged in.

I'mtocooltobeyourolderbrother has logged in.

CherryBlossomPedal: Ino who are they?

Snapshotblond: the Uchiha brothers! Sasuke and Itachi!!

**AN: a little short I know!! Please rate and review!!**

**Just for you to know:**

**Cherry Blossom Pedal: Sakura**

**Snapshot Blond: Ino**

**I'm a fricken drag: Shika-Sherker!! (Shikamaru) (That's my little nickname for him!!)**

**I'm too cool for school for school: Sasuke**

**I'm too cool to be your brother: Itachi**


	2. The popular kids

Online Boyfriend

**AN: Sorry it took so long but here is the second chapter! Please enjoy!**

CherryBlossomPedal: What! No way! I'm out!

Snapshotblond: No! Stay and talk to us! Sakura!

CherryBlossomPedal: fine... um hello

I'mtocoolforschool: howdy

I'mtocooltobeyourbrother: hello there

I'mafreakendrag: I hate you ino

Snapshotblond: y

I'mafreakendrag: my screen name hello!

I giggled softly. They were really funny. I can't believe I'm talking to the most popular kids in school! They are really different then what I imagined. They seem almost human. I looked at Kakashi. He was still blabbering on about Internet safety. I looked back at the screen.

Snapshotblond: oh that well who cares?

I'mafreakendrag: I hate my life.

I'mtocoolforschool: I hate ur life 2

I'mafreakendrag: shut up sasuke

I'mtocoolforschool: make me shikamaru

CherryBlossomPedal: wow! Calm down you 2! By the way I'm sakura

I'mtocooltobeyourbrother: nice to meet u sakura, I'm itachi

I'mtocoolforschool: sasuke

CherryBlossomPedal: nice to meet u

I'mtocoolforschool: likewise

I'mtocooltobeyourbrother: likewise. Sakura r u new here?

CherryBlossomPedal: not really

I'mtocooltobeyourbrother: sry you seem very nice

CherryBlossomPedal: people have told me that

I'mtocooltobeyourbrother: would you like to sit with us at our table at lunch today?

I stared at the screen with disbelief. I read over the question 3 or 4 more times before I knew it was real.

Snapshotblond: that would be awesome you have to! I want to no a little more about u! Please!

CherryBlossomPedal: Ok. I'll sit with you guys.

This wasn't an everyday opportunity! I had to take it! So I did... Omg... I'M SITING WITH THE POPULAR KIDS IN THIS SCHOOL AT LUNCH! I wanted to scream 'thank you' to the heavens!

**AN: How was it? Sorry it's a little short! Please rate and review! Also please have a good day! Goodbye! (Throws cookies to readers!)**


End file.
